Fifty shades of Gold
by Agent Aleu
Summary: "Watch out." Mr Gold warned Belle. But she told him no, the only one brave enough to say no to him. Something as gotten into Mr. Gold, he forgot to collect the rent from Belle today.
1. Rent money

It was another morning where I had to get up to make money. Mr. French wasn't making enough money to pay the rent, poor father. He hated to ask me for money, but I lived here with him so I didn't see a problem giving him money for my living costs. He worked full time with his business, and I had two jobs. Part time at the supermarket and at the library. Monday, today's shift at the supermarket as from seven to twelve.

Rolled over onto my side to glance at the clock, it was only six in the morning. Surely, but slowly I forced myself out of the bed and changed into a cute yellow sundress that was V-cut and went down to my knees. My hair was a mess! Just look at it! What am I going to do with it? I tossed it into a messy bun, and then slipped on my black flats. There I was ready for the day, but first I would have breakfast with my father. My flats made a slight echoed down the hall as I was making my way to the kitchen. The scent of waffles hit my nose, causing my mouth to water since it was my favorite breakfast. Once I reached the kitchen, there was the table being set by papa. Two plates of waffles along with a glass of orange juice. Took my seat in front of my breakfast smiling from ear to ear.

"Morning, Isabelle."  
"Good morning, papa."

Isabelle was my full name, but I would rather just be called, Belle. It was short and cute.

We ate our breakfast in silence, which was reasonable. Monday normally wasn't someone favorite day of the week, but it was the first of the month so our rent was due. Papa always stressed out, worrying about the rent if we had the money or not. Placed my plate into the sink telling Papa that I would do the dishes tonight after work. Then was off to work at the supermarket. Didn't have a car since I didn't have money for one so I walked. Beside walking kept me fit and it was a way to clear my mind. My mind wandered off to another place, somewhere in a magical land to a place I read in a book before. In my free time which wasn't often I read. It made me glad that I had a part time job at the library for in Storybrooke. Before realizing it I was walking into the supermarket getting ready for work. First thing was first...moping the aisles. It was a very slow day, barely anyone came in today. Maybe one or two people came for milk or bread, but that was it!

Once lunchtime came around I told my boss that I was leaving. So now off to Granny for an hour, lunch and reading time. Granny's was busy as normal! Poor Ruby was running about back and forth all the time. I could have swore I didn't see her spot for more than a moment. If I had more to tip her I would! But instead I quietly ate my chicken salad and would sip my tea every now and then. Finished my salad and stared at the pages of my books getting lost. The world of The Notebook was very interesting. Wow...and of course romance. Some parts were embarrassing 'sex', something I was never a part of, and didn't plan of being a part of for awhile. A hand appeared on my shoulder suddenly and it scared the living day lights out of me. I gasped loudly!

"Oh Belle sorry, didn't mean to startle you, but seem to be lost in that book. You're going to be late for your job." Ruby said, just being a caring friend.

"Oh my! Why thanks for reminding me!" I smiled at her and then paid, giving her a three dollar tips.

Then gathered my things together in my arms rushing out of the cafe hurrying off to work.

"Ugh!"

Suddenly I was on the floor looking up at Mr. Gold, the richest man in town. Oh boy... Not good bumping into him. He stared down at me and then helped me up.

"Watch out dearie." He warned.

I held my book close to my chest not realizing it was pressing against my breasts to tight it made them look busty.

"Sorry I didn't mean to...sir." I said kindly biting my lip.  
"I have drink with me to make it up to me." He offered.

"No, can't I'm in a rush. Good bye Sir."

People stared at me no one ever said no to Mr. Gold. But I did!

Later that day I closed the library to head home. It was nearly seven o'clock, the sky started to turn orange from the sun setting. It was very pretty! I had a nice view to walk home too. Once I got home Papa was already there cooking dinner. Odd... He smiled at me and said. "Would you like some pasta, Isabelle?"

"Why yes, Papa." I sat my belongings on the dinner table.

Strolled over to the sink to do the dishes like I promised this morning. The hot water turn my hands red as I washed the dishes by hand. Papa was whistling. He sure was in a good mood today, wonder why.

"How was your day, Papa?" I asked.

"Wonderful! Mr. Gold didn't come today for rent...something must be on his mind." He replied with a smile as he stirred the boiling pot with noodles in it.

"That's odd." I replied to him.

Short after I washed dishes the food was done. Papa wasn't the best cook around but it wasn't to bad. As we ate quietly I wondered what as gotten into Mr. Gold for not stopping by for rent.


	2. Pasta and a kiss

It was the next day and I didn't have to work till that evening. So I slept in though my body only let me sleep in an extra hour. Sadly I wanted more sleep, but couldn't get any more. So pushed myself out of the comfy bed to take a shower. That would be a good way to get awake and freshen up. So my feet strolled off to the bathroom without thought. I turned on the water stripping from my clothes, making a puddle of clothing at my feet. The water hit good at the tips of my fingers so I stepped it letting the water caress down my body. Soaped up and rinsed up, did the same with my hair. Stood there until the water started to get cold. I turned the shower out stepping out to slip on my pink fluffy robe. It stuck to my damp body.

Knock! Knock!

Quickly I padded to the front door opening only to see Mr. Gold. His presents startled me. My papa was at work so why did he come here? The looked at me made my cheek flush.

"Good morning, Miss. French."  
"Morning Mr. Gold." Not sure if it was a good morning or not, now that he was here.

"Do you have the rent money?" He asked me arching a brown brow.

"No." I shook my head, my hair didn't move since it was still wet.

"Well looks like I'm going to have to kick you out." He nearly smirked at me.

I gasped! "Oh no...I don't have it, but my papa does. He isn't here now, but he'll be here this evening, sir."

He gave me an odd look. "Okay...are you not going to invite me in?"

I didn't plan on it since I was in my robe. "Uh sure." Then slid to the side letting him walk in.

"I'm going to pour myself some water." He stated going to the kitchen.

"Okay! I'm going to put uh...some clothes on." I scrambled off to my bedroom shutting the door behind me.

Quickly found red pencil skirt with a button up black blouse, threw though on and then brushed my hair. My mind was racing! Why did he want to come in? I didn't have time to think, went back to the kitchen quietly biting my lip in thought. He was sitting there at the table staring at me with a half glass of water in front of him.

"Would you like some breakfast? I haven't eaten yet." I asked him, and all I got was a simple nod of the head.

So without another word I began making some scramble eggs. Felt his eyes on me the whole time as I cooked. The silence was killing me, but I didn't know how to break it. So I didn't.  
Once breakfast was done I set the plate in front of him and then took a seat for myself.

"We could have went to Granny's to eat." He said.

"I don't have money to always eat out..." I replied quietly.

"I would have paid."  
What a gentlemen!

Not knowing what to say to that, I flushed.

"Something wrong dearie?" He asked, and I instantly shook my head.

I set my fork down aside my plate, full from the eggs though there was still a couple of bites of food on the plate. His plate was clean as it was from when I grabbed it from the cabinet.

"Don't be wasteful." His voice was firm as a brick wall. It was intimidating. Slowly, but surely I finished all of my foods, and then took up the plates without a word.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Well I'm working this evening...why Mr. Gold?"

"Just starting conversation dearie." He smiled at me. Wow...I never seen him smile before.

"Oh."

"Why you seem nervous?" He got up from the table facing me.

I was a bit nervous around men, not men...this man. Mr. Gold was rich, charming and very intimidating.

"I'm not." Which was a small white lie, since I was.

He reached out touching my cheek with the back of his hand. His touch was so cool or it was my heated cheeks.

"Must be off dearie." He said, and then left.

Oh my! Did I lean into his touch, without realizing it? Did he realize it?

Later at work.

"Belle help a customer on aisle seven!" My boss called over the intercom. Strolled off to aisle seven to help out a customer. Once I got there and saw Mr. Gold standing there waiting. Did he know I worked here? Probably not. "How may I help you?" I asked with a friendly smile.

"Well is this the only rope you have here or is there more?" He asked.

"That's it, we have no other kinds of rope." I replied.

"Okay how much is it? There is no price tag."

"It's 2 dollar for a yard." I replied.

He nodded his head. "Thank you, Miss. French."

"Your welcome, Sir." I smiled, since no one called me, Miss. French.

"When do you get off of work?" He asked.

"In an hour."

"See you then." He then walked off.

Before I could ask, he was gone. Wow that man can move fast even though he uses a cane to walk with. See you then, what in the world did he mean? I couldn't stand here all day thinking about it, sadly. I had to work and that what I did! Mopped the aisle and placed things were they needed to be since they were out of their place. Still working over time, but didn't know it. My boss 'Frederick', came up to me. "Belle...why are you still working. It's past time for you to go." He cocked his head to the side.

"Oh it is! I did not know...well I'll be then." I smiled at him and then walked out of the supermarket.

It was getting late, the sun was already setting lower than it normally had around his time. I should pay better attention at the time! The cool air nipped at me, rubbed my arms trying to keep warm as I started to walk home. A voice came out of no where and scared me half to death.

"Cold dearie?" Mr. Gold stood there holding his cane.

"Yes, I am." I replied.

He then rested his cane against his leg taking off his blazer handing it to me.

"What about you?" I asked before putting the blazer on.

"I have long sleeve shirt unlike you." He replied helping with the blazer. His finger tips grazed my arm making me shiver from his touch.

"T-thanks." I blushed.

"No problem...Miss. French." He stood in front of him, close, very close. Our face were only inches away. I didn't know what came over me, but I leaned up wanting a kiss. It never came, so it made me blush even harder.

"Come over to my place, and I'll cook for you as you cooked for me this morning." He smiled, it was offer, I could tell by the tone of his voice.

"Okay."

We got to his house and he had me take a seat in the kitchen so I would keep him company while he cooked for me. Mr. Gold was charming, rich and intimidating and it drew me to him.

"Miss. French why did you try to kiss me earlier?" He asked with his back towards me.

What! He noticed...oh no.

"I didn't." I bluffed.

"Don't lie, Miss. French. I saw your lips pursed up." He warned in a husky voice.

"Maybe I was thinking."  
"About kissing me." He replied quickly.

My cheeks turned into a bright pink from blushing so much. Could my cheek become pink forever? I mean jeez...he makes me blush a lot. He spun around on his heels watching me bite my lip. He giggled.

"You did want to kiss me." He said.

"And..." I replied letting the single word drag.

"What would have happened if I did kiss you, dearie?"

"Duh I would have kissed back."  
He didn't reply, guess he didn't like my reply. It made me feel uneasy as I sat there watching him cook. Stood in front of the stove quietly, but he hit a button on his phone and beautiful classic music began to play. I hummed along to the tone of the song. I knew it, but refused to sing in front of him. The only time I sung was in the shower. Soon the delicious scent of pasta hit my nose. If it tasted anything like it smelled, then it would be very good. The silence wasn't bad between us since there was music on. There suddenly he placed a plate of pasta in front of him and then set his own plate across from mine.

"Thanks Sir." I smiled.

"Your welcome, Miss."

Pap would freak out if I told him about this, but I didn't see a problem with having dinner with the land lord.

"Your a wonderful cook." I beamed.

"I'm wonderful at many things." He smirked at me, before taking another bite of food.

"Is kissing one of them?" The question slipped though my lips.

"I'm not sure, try and see."

"B-but that's means." I stumbled with my wording.

"Yes...it would mean you would have to kiss me." He finished eating as I did.

We both stood up at the same time to put our plates away. Whoa...did this mean something? Nah...it couldn't. Silently we both strolled over to the sink placing the dishes in it. Then we turned to each other. My heart was pounding. A part of me screamed kiss him, and another part screamed no. Mr. Gold leaned in for the kiss slowly, letting me to accept it or not.

Author note: Thank you my wonderful readers! I hope everyone is good and safe from Sandy! Thanks again, by the way reviews fuel my writing.


	3. A flashback

Author note: Thanks my amazing readers. Your review just put a smile on my face. Hope everyone is safe! This chapter is to Girlyemma96! Sorry it was a bit short than planned. Please leave a review.

I accepted the kiss! Eager to feel his thin lips upon mine. It felt amazing our lips connected to one another. An odd feeling took over me, something I never felt before. It was like I wasn't there, but somewhere else.

In another time...

Rumpelstiltskin was sitting in the chair in his rather large estate. There just sitting while I dusted. He watched me clean which I didn't understand, since it would seem boring to watch someone clean. No, I felt his eyes glued upon me sometimes I wish it was more than his eyes. No! Stop it...I shouldn't be thinking in such manner. How could I think of my master that why? What has gotten into me? I have been for just a couple of months, and he was the other person I have talked too.

"Having fun dearie?" He asked though I wasn't facing him I knew he was smiling that cute thin lip smile.  
"Yes, I am." I smiled turning on my heels to look at me.

He wasn't sitting in his chair any longer, but he was standing right behind when he asked me the question.

"Nervous dearie?" There was only inches between us and it made me flush slightly.

I didn't answer him, but glanced to the side.

"You are..." He grinned showing his teeth.

"I need to take a bathe." I changed the subject.

"There go dearie..." He said in a husky voice, it almost made my heart want to melt.

I nodded my head and walked past him couldn't help, but brush up against him. The hallway was dark as I strolled down it to the bathroom. The wooden door creaked as I pushed it open, and it did the same as I shut it. Slowly stripped from my clothing, and then poured a bucket of cool water into the tub. My body hit the cool water...the temperature wasn't to my liking, but it did not matter since it's purpose was to clean me not to soothe. My nipples harden from the cool water as I poured the water over my hair washing my hair. Once my hair was clean I began washing my body. My naughty thoughts came back to me. Wishing that Rumple was here washing me. The thought thrilled me. Slowly moved my hand over my slippery breasts thinking of my master.

"Rumple..." The moan just slipped between my lips.

It was loudly than I thought it would be. Oh my! I prayed he didn't hear me. Focused on cleaning myself instead of fantasizing of my dark master. The thought still haunted me, but I didn't react to them like I did before. My hand reached down in the cold water letting it drain out. Then I stepped out seeing that I forgot clean clothes. Crap! Quickly wrapped an soft towel around my body and slowly creaked the door open. Peaked to the right...no one down there way. To the left-I gasped loudly seeing Rumple standing there looking at me. Recoiled rather quickly, and then slammed the door shut on him.

"That was rude, Dearie." He said.

"You scared me..." I admitted biting my lip, leaning on the door so he couldn't open it.

"That's not a reason to be rude. Open the door." He ordered.

"I can't!"

"Your hand isn't broke." He stated.

"But...I forgot clothes." I whimpered.

"Open the door or I will."

Slowly I moved opening the door as ordered. My towel clung onto my damp body. He stared at me for a long moment.

"Go get dress!" He barked the order.

I quickly ran back to my...room. Gathered up a red dress and slipped it on, then used the towel to dry my hair. He was standing there by the bathroom...did he hear me moan his name? I flushed at the thought.

Back to the present...

We broke the kiss, and I smiled at him. During the kiss I had flickers of images...of us. Was I going crazy? His hand caressed my cheek softly causing me to lean into his touch.

"I liked that."  
"I did too." He replied.

My hand found it's way to his chest, his silk tie felt good under my touch. He glanced down at me hand.

"Don't..." He warned.

"S-sorry." I recoiled my hand.

"You don't know what you're getting into." He stated bluntly.

"What...you don't people to know your nice?" I teased smiling.

"You don't know me...Miss French." He glanced away.

"Let me get to know you...after all your my landlord." I replied softly.

"You would run away screaming..." He glanced down as if he was getting in a sad mood.

"I promise I won't." I was so eager to get to know him.


	4. A bit of wine and romance

Author note: Sorry I haven't update in a bit, I have been stressed, and rather busy. Plus I didn't get many reviews on the the last chapter so I wasn't motivated. Enjoy this sexy chapter my loving readers!

Mr. Gold sighed as he looked at me when I promised that I wouldn't run away screaming. Did he trust my promise? I never broke a promise before, and never planned on doing so. I reached out smoothing down his tie, it was silk and very nice to the touch. He watched me for a minute.

"Come on...Mr. Gold do I have to sign a piece of paper to prove my promise?" I joked, but his expression threw me off guard.

"Yes...Miss. French you do."

"Seriously?" I asked in disbelief.

"You sure just go it's getting late." He said in a husky voice, that caused chills to run down my spine.

"I suppose you're right. Goodbye." I pecked his cheek not thinking much of it, and it caused him to smile.

"I'm walking you home." He stated firmly.

"Oh no thanks...I'll be okay." I retorted.

"That wasn't an offer Miss. French. It's nearly dark...let me be a gentlemen." His voice was firmer than before.

"Yes Sir." I replied.

Then he took my hand within his as he walked out of the door. The kiss we shared was running though my mind. His lips were so soft...and warm. I loved it. His charming ways were just so seductive. It was like he was slowly reeling me in. My mind kept asking myself why did he not want me to get to know him better? It was like he shuts everyone out but himself. Something about him made me want to look deeper than the surface. His hand squeezed around mine, and it snapped me out of the train of thoughts about him. I saw my house in the far. Oh crap! My father's van was there, he was probably flipping out right about now. What if he saw me with Mr. Gold? He would flip!

"Thanks for walking me here." I tried tugging my hand out of his grip, but he didn't let go.  
Non-sense...I'm going to do a half ass job. Let me walk you to the door." He replied.

"Okay." I mumbled.

He began walking up to my house again dragging me along. I was just so worried about what my father would say, or think. He opened the door for me and smiled.  
"Good night Miss. French."  
"Good night, Gold." I smiled at him.

I walked in and Gold shut the door for him.

"Belle!" My father yelled.

"Oh papa!" I run into the kitchen where he was at.

"Where have you been? I had to cook...you wasn't here and I was so worried." He began.

"Papa...I went somewhere to eat...Sorry should have told you." I bit my lip.

"Where did you eat?"

"At a house..."

"Belle..."

"Mr. Gold's house."  
"What in the hell are you thinking Belle? He is a evil man! Stay away from him." He shouted.

"No! He is a real gentlemen to me." I whispered.

"Isabelle French!" He screamed.

With that scream I stormed off to my bedroom to sulk. The mattress made noises while I plopped down onto it. I laid there thinking of my father's reaction. An evil man? Really? How harsh papa! It was just dinner...it wasn't like I told him about the kiss. I mean really he could just calm himself down, it wasn't like anything bad happened. I laid in bed thinking for so long, I fell asleep.

Then I felt someone shaking me into an agonizing awakening. My damp eyes slowly to find Papa staring at me. I didn't have work til later so why in the world was he waking me up. He just stared at me oddly.

"Yes, Papa?" I yawned.

"I'm going to work, I want you back here after work. Don't go see Mr. Gold!" He snapped, and then left the room.

That was a wonderful way to start off the morning. I rolled over laying on my right side to go back to sleep. Dang! It was only six in the morning. My eyes slowly got heavy again, and then sleep over came me. I slept until nine, and woke up to take a shower. The shower was refreshing. I changed into my dark pants, and a black bra with a white work short that was tugged into my pants. My shirt was thick enough that my bra didn't show though. Then I tossed my hair up into a bun. Oh I dreaded to go to work now. Thanks Papa for ruining my day that didn't even start yet. I didn't have to be at work until after lunch, and I planned on having lunch at Granny's. I sat on the middle of my bed finishing a book I checked out at the library. The book was great! I would have reread, but it was lunch time now. And I was starving since I didn't have breakfast. So I walked outside locking the door behind me. Granny's wasn't far away from my house, and I thanked God for that. Slowly walked on the sidewalk people glanced at me and passed. Odd..? Then I reached Granny's within minutes. Before I could open the door a hand reached out and opened it for me.

"Uh thanks..." Looked to see it was Mr. Gold.

"Your welcome." He grinned.

That grin made my stomach swirl with butterflies so some reason. We walked in together and he tapped my shoulder. "Mind if I join you."  
"Of course not." We sat at the booth and Ruby came over asking for our drinks. We both ordered ice tea. A couple of people just stared at us...it was rude. We were just eating together it wasn't like we were making out on the table. That thought aroused me slightly, but then pushed it to the side. Moments later Ruby came out with a small smile handing us our glasses. We sipped our tea at the same time.

"Yesterday...you promised you wouldn't run if you got to know me." He spoke quietly as he reach out touching my hand lightly.

"Yes, I did...why?"

"Well after you work come over so dinner and we can start."

"Oh that would be wonderful...but I can't."

"Why?"

"My Papa said after work I had to come home."

"You're a grown woman...you can do as you please."

"But-"  
"No buts." He held up his index finger at me.

God! How could I say no to that? I couldn't! Nodded my head to him as Ruby came back to take our orders. Mr. Gold ordered hamburger, and I got a chicken salad. He gave me a glance and then waited for Ruby to walk away to talk to me.

"Salad? Are you worried about your weight?" He asked.  
"No...I just wanted one." I replied.

He didn't reply. We sat there quietly for the rest of our lunch. He paid for the lunch, but I tried to pay myself though he wouldn't let me. Don't want to cause a scene so just agreed with him, and let him pay. Then he walked me to work, it was nice. Very nice...I could get use to this.

"Evening Belle." My boss said.

"Good evening, Sir." I chimed, and then basically skipped off to clean up an aisle. It was spilled soda all over the floor, and then mopped it up then put a wet floor sign up so no one would slip. The rest of my work shift was busy, but yet by smoothly. I was just tired and wanted to sleep. Checked out, and then began to walk to Mr. Gold's since that's what he wanted. My papa would flip if he saw me walking towards Mr. Gold's house. The late evening air was cool nipping at my skin causing goose bumps to form on my arms. I rubbed them to make them go ahead, but it didn't really help. The sky began to turn orange and red from the sun setting slowly. It made me thankful for reaching his house. Saw him thru the window waiting for me. Then he moved out of sight, and the door open. There he was waiting for me standing in his charming suit. I nearly felt like I was walking down the aisle to my wedding for that thought in mind, I blushed.

"Good evening!" I grinned as I got to him.

He pecked my forehead. "How was work?"

"Tiring..." I rolled my eyes, and he led me inside with a face.

"I made pork chops with some green beans...hope that's alright."

"It's great!"

Walked into the dinner room, and he pulled out a chair for me. Sat down smiling from ear to ear. He then sat across for me grinning.

"You wanted to get to know me?"

"Yes!"

"Eager..."

"I know...sorry." I leaned up in my seat reaching across taking his hand. His hand was so warm to the touch, but then he recoiled his hand and we ate. After eating in silence I smiled.

"That was good..."

"I found it in a book and thought it looked good, glad you like it."

I stood up taking the plates, and then walked into his kitchen placing them into the sink. He followed me quietly watching me for some reason. Spun around on my heels looking at him.

"Would you like to watch; gone with the wind?" He asked me.

"Oh would I!" I nearly jumped up and down within the spot I stood.

"Follow me..."

I did as he ordered walking into the den with him, then took a seat on the black leather couch as he turned on the TV placing in the blue ray. Gold gripped the remote in his hand, then took a seat beside me. As he fiddled with the remote I scooted over closer to him. And then he hit the play button with a smile. The movie began, and I stared at him for a long minute.

"Gold...I have been thinking about the kiss."

"Naughty girl."

"It's not naughty...only in my father's eyes."

A giggle slipped up from him, and it made me smile. "All times to bring up your father Miss. French."

"Sorry...just-"

"You're nervous around me."

"A little."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure...but why did you kiss me yesterday?"

"I like you...is there a problem?"

"No..."

"No what?"

"No sir because I sort of like you too." I replied.

It wasn't like we are moving in the speed of light. I known about Gold for awhile, after all he has been my land lord for God know how long. But we never did anything more than a moment of chatting before. The back of his hand move across my pink cheek. The glass of wine I had at dinner was kicking in. Big time! Leaned into his touch smiling at him. Gold leaned in to peck my forehead which was becoming a habit of his. I titled my head up and kissed his lips again. He was shocked...I could tell still he was still for a moment. Without thinking I clambered into his lap kissing him...making out with my land lord. Oh god! This was naughty, but I wanted his lips on my. Then he broke the kiss looking at me.

"Miss. French you don't want this..." He stated.

"Maybe I do...who is to say what I want if not me?"

"Good point...but you don't want this from me."

"I kissed you...is that not okay?"

"I have to show you something...if you go any further." He then grabbed me by the hips which made me heart pound. He set me aside getting up.

"Is it the paper I have to sign?" I joked.

"Yes..." He said bluntly.

"Do I really have to sign a paper to date you?" I asked.

"Date?

"Well you paid for my lunch...and also had me for dinner so I thought..." I stopped flushing.

"Well I don't normal date...but with you I could." He grinned at me causing me to blush harder.

Then he brought out a file with a paper that I was suppose to sign. It was hard to believe that I had to sign a damn piece of paper just to date him. How dumb! But before he opened it so I could look at it, he placed his hand on it and looked at me for a long moment.

"So you would like to date me?"

"Duh." I said, and then rolled my eyes. Wow a little bit of booze and I'm carefree! His eyes narrowed at me and he glared at me making me feel uneasy.

"That was rude Miss. French." His voice was husky, but yet firm as a brick wall.

"Sorry." I bit my lip, and his eyes were still glued one me. Before I knew it he kissed me, and I melted into it kissing back. His hands found my waist within seconds, and then I leaned closer to him. My hands roamed to his tie gently tugging on it, and then he broke the kiss.

"What is it..." I whispered.

"It just I'm about to get carried away with this..." He said in a low husky voice.

"Well isn't that was suppose to happen?" I asked quietly; since that's what happens in books and movies.

"But I don't want to scare you away..." He sighed.

"I told you! I'm not gonna run away screaming." I touched his cheek. Then he picked up me carrying me to the bed, and I was shocked since he used a cane to walk with. Maybe the cane was just to hit people with. That thought made me giggle causing him to raise a brow at me, but he didn't say anything about it.

"I want you." He said.

"Want me?"

"I wanted you from the moment you fell at my feet."

His hands found the buttons to my pants and I couldn't help but squirm a little. Once they were undone he un-tucked my shirt.

"Mr. Gold..."

"Shhh..." He shushed me, and my heart pounded against my ribs.

"Mr. Gold...I'm a virgin." I whispered, and he stopped right before he could lift my shirt over my head.


	5. Free trial

Author's note: Thanks for the good reviews! They make me keep writing! I hope everyone is well. P.S there will be a Christmas chapter! Yes, that was a spoiler…Christmas chapter coming soon. Please review. Enjoy this sexy chapter.

"What!" He snapped at me, causing me to flinch back from him.

"I never had sex…." I whimpered.

He stopped just looking at me in disbelief. Then he got off of me pacing back and forth beside the bed confusing me deeply. There I lied on the bed watching him. Was there something wrong with being a virgin? I thought man liked pure woman. I flushed as he looked at me.

"You're just so beautiful…pure. I was sure you had sex before." He said smoothly.

"Ohhh." I turned my face away not knowing what to say nor do. Then he climbed back on me smirking at me. He then removed my shirt, and then whispered. "Then I'll be gently this one time." His lips found my neck trailing down gently to my chest. Squirmed under his touch enjoying…an odd feeling burned in between my legs. It was wet…something I never felt before. It was odd, but I like it. Mr. Gold kissed the tops of my breasts as he reached around me unhooking the bra. A soft gasp escaped my lips as he tossed my bra aside relieving my bare breasts to him. My blushed rose deeply since I never been this far with a man before. My landlord stared at me in awe before he went down kissing them causing me to squirm and moan. God! Oh God…I wasn't should if he was good since I didn't have any experience with this sort of thing. Suddenly fingers found their to the band of my thong. He smirked against my breasts feeling my thong. I only wore them for no panty line. But he obvious liked it. Nearly ripping it from my bottom he left me completely naked under him.

"Beautiful…." He whispered under his breath as he looked down at me.

My hands found his shirt helping him removing it, and then he let him undo his pants. Under all of that clothing you wouldn't think Mr. Gold would be toned, but for a smaller built man he was toned. My eyes widen as I saw his member. I never saw one before.

"It's big I know." He smirked at me as he pressed it to my inner thigh.

It was hard, but soft at the touch…like a sword covered in velvet cloth. I braced myself for him to- oh! He entered me, and blood dripped down my legs as he took away my virginity. I gasped and moan out at the stinging sensation between my legs! It slowly started to go away as he pushed in gently. My hands clutched onto the silky bed sheets as he moved his hips against mine. A throaty moan escaped from his mouth. The pleasure was overwhelming as he push farther into my warm wet depths. My hips moved slightly along with his. He's making faster causing an odd sensation to pool in my lower stomach.

"Gold!" I moaned loudly.

And then it was…my climax. Moments after mine he found his release moaning out my name. He then rolled off of me panting heavily just as I was. My head turn slightly so I could look at me. A smile appeared on my face as he looked back at me.

"That was good." I blushed.

"Oh yes…Miss. French. It made my day to take away your virginity."

"You said, you would be gently this one time…did that mean we're doing it again?"

"Well that is up to you." He replied.

"I thought you wanted me to sign a paper before we go farther?"

"You do…"

"What was this a free trial?" I giggled at me causing him to giggled back.

"Well you could call it that." He smiled at me.


	6. Signing

Author note: The reviews are just so amazingly great! I can't say thank you enough! Would have updated sooner, but my internet was down. Grab some hot coco and read this chapter!

My eye lids got a bit heavy within time just laying there beside Mr. Gold. Slowly my eyes fell shut, and then right before I could fell asleep he said. "Miss. French don't fall asleep on me. The free trial is over so you can't take my bed."

"Uhh can I sign later?" I asked with my eyes shut.

"No." He stated.

Then I opened my eyes gasping since he was right there in my face. "Okay I'll sign it."

"I'll go get it for you." Mr. Gold walked off naked, and I couldn't help but stared at his perfectly round butt.

God that man! He had me wrapped around his little finger, and couldn't figure out why. Before he would come back with the silly paper that I had to sign just to date him, I slipped on my bra and panties. Right as the hook of my bra latched he walked back with the paper in hand. My eyes were glued on his...member. He got into the bed with him covering up as he handed me the paper. Read it...

Rules:

Obedience: You will be submissive, so you will agree to anything sexual to fit the Dom's needs.

Sleep: You will need eight hours everyday to stay full of energy.

Clothes: The submissive will only wear clothes accept by the dom.

My hard limits:

No acts with fire

No acts with animals or children

No acts with blood or knives

No acts of breathing control

No acts with scarring

I didn't even turn the page, I looked at him as he watched me reading. He signaled me to keep reading before I disagreed or not. Somethings I didn't know what it was. Then read the contract held for six months. Wow that did seem like a long time.

"Six months?" I asked.

"We could lower it if you wish. Three months?"

"Can I have a pin?"  
He then handed me one from the bed side table. For a long moment I stared at the dotted line second thinking all of this. Wow! This was a big thing to do. Right before I could sign he stopped me by putting his hand in the way of the pin.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you read all of the paper?" He asked.

"Well no..." I replied.

"Miss. French you never sign anything you don't know." He snapped.

So I read the soft limits, hard limits, and etc. What was all of this stuff? Was he going to explain all of this stuff, or leave me in the dark? My finger followed the words as I read quietly in my mind. He must of noticed my puzzled expression. A smile creased on his thin lips.

"Gold...I don't half of these things." I admitted, and didn't blush about admitting it.

"It's...okay Miss. French, you will learn within time." He replied to me.

"And...for obedience. Do I have to do anything you say?" I asked not liking it.

"Yes, or you will be punished?" He stated.

"Punished?" I asked.

"Sexual..."

That made me flush. One being sexual punish by Gold had to be hot. But how would he punish someone? So many things were going though my mind at the moment. Did he do this with people before? Why can't he date like a normal man? Sat there thinking for a long moment. He then touched my shoulder lightly waiting for me to say something or do anything. Finally I held the pin firmly in my hand and wrote my name on the dotted line. Now I was his for three months. His hand fall from my shoulder and he smirked at him.

"You're a brave woman...Miss. French." Mr. Gold stated to me, taking the papers away from me.

I didn't even respond to that, this tiring feeling over came me. So my body leaned back relaxing on his bed.

"Miss. French...what are you doing?" He asked me.

"I'm resting...it's late Gold." I yawned.

"Sleep..." He didn't have to tell me twice.

This soft melody tone pierced the air pulling me into a peaceful awakening. My damp eyes met dim lighting, and I then knew what that sound was a guitar. Gently my feet met the floor and I stumbled into the living room seeing Gold playing a guitar. It was beautiful...the sound and the sight. Who knew he played the guitar? Then he stopped looking up at me and cocked his head to the side looking at me if as I asked him the hardest question on earth.

"What are you doing up?" He asked me.

"I heard you playing." I said.

"Go back to bed...you only had six hours of sleep." He ordered bluntly.

"I'm not tired." I protested.

"Are you bickering with me?"

"No."

"No what?"

"No sir."

"Go to bed." He said.

I turn around pouting as I went back to the sleep for another two hours. Laid in the back thinking of our little talk about sleep and why I was up. But then sleep over came me again.


	7. Golden Christmas

Author note: I love all my readers, I couldn't be more happy with my reviews. Anyways…here is the Christmas chapter I been promising.

Someone was shaking me in my sleep, the only way I knew that was my dream was shaking. The hand on my shoulder was softly, but why was I waking up? Who was waking me? I grunted not wanting to be woken up yet. Finally someone pinched my butt and my eyes shot open.

"Huh?" I said, and then yawned.

Mr. Gold was in my sight looming over me with a small smirk. Then he touched my cheek lightly with the back of his hand.

"It's time to wake up…dearie." He told me, and then I rolled over having my back face him.

"I don't want too…." I protested.

"Miss. French…you didn't want to do to bed and now you don't want to get up."  
"Yup!"

"Get up now…."  
"Or what?" I asked.

"You don't want to know."  
I rolled back over looking up at Mr. Gold smiling. "Oh is this where the punishments come in?"

He busted out laughing at me. What was so funny? I was being serious. He then stopped laughing at me all enough to talk to me.

"Get your ass up…your father will be looking for you."

With that said I shot out of the bed, and then remembered I stayed the night here and my father would have heart attack if he found out. Quickly I gathered up my clothes one by one, throwing them on and Mr. Gold just stood there watching me with a smirk. I didn't see anything amusing by this though. Then I looked for my shoes, but he handed them to me. I put them on quickly and then stood there looking at me. Leaned over pecking his cheek.

"Goodbye Gold."

Right before I could turn to leave and go home, before my father had a heart attack he gripped my upper arm.  
"I'm going to walk you home." He stated.

"Oh thanks but no need." I smiled, before trying to get out of his grip, but his grip was stronger than I thought since he still had a hold on my arm.

"I'm walking you home." He repeated.

"Yes sir." I replied.

He gripped his cane in the other hand and we walked out of the door heading to my house. The silence was killing us…well me anyways. It was uneasy since my mind kept roaming back to last night, and how would my father react.

"Miss. French don't tell you father or anyone but the paper you signed." He stated.

"Okay." That wasn't a problem with me since it would be embarrassing to talk about it anyways.

"Also…what would you like for Christmas?" He asked more which threw me off guard.

Christmas was just in a few days away. Crap! I didn't even plan on getting him anything…what was I going to do? I didn't even get my friends, nor father anything yet. It was a good thing though I could always get a discount at the supermarket and pick something up there for the last minute. In spite of the fact I could pick something up there with a discount. What was I going to pick up? The holidays were wonderful, but stressful too. Then a squeeze of the hand snapped me back into reality out of my holiday thoughts. He looked at me with an arched brow waiting for a reply.

"Uh a necklace." I said, thinking it would be nice and not to costly.

"Okay." He smiled and then opened the door to my house. Wow home already? He then pecked my cheek telling me goodbye, and then I shut the door before heading towards my room for a shower. Then my name was called out. Crap my father…what now? Stopped where my feet were planted, and just simply spun around to met my father's glare. He stood there in my doorway looking at me.

"Belle! Where were you?" He snapped.

"I was out with a friend last night sorry I should have called you."

"Yes, you should have next time call." He treaded off. Wow he didn't ask what friend. Guess he didn't see Mr. Gold as a friend. Good! Then went back into the bathroom kicking the door shut behind me, with the heel of my foot. Stripped down and took a shower.

The next few days went back smoothly, with my luck. Worked and had lunch with Mr. Gold everyday this week. Sometimes he even showed up at the library when I had a break just to visit me. It was very nice, and yes I went Christmas shopping, I was a bit broke now, but had everyone's Christmas present. It was wonderful. Now it was Christmas eve, and I had the last three days off from work! Sitting on my couch watching TV with a hot mug of coco in my hand. The fire in the fireplace was dying down, so it started to get a bit cold. But my hot coco helped out. Snuggled down in the couch trying to keep warm just about when I heard a knock on the door. Crap! I am just getting warm when someone comes a knocking. Before I got even put my hot coco down, Mr. Gold walked in smiling at me.

"Gold…well make yourself at home." I stated meekly.

"I am…thanks though." He then sat down beside me stroking my hair. "It's Christmas eve…I want you to come over and stay the night with me."  
"I would like to…really but I can't tomorrow morning my dad and I have opening gifts and having-" He then cut me off.

"I wasn't asking you Miss. French…that was an order."  
"But Gold I-" Damn him! He kept cutting me off while I tried talking to him.

"Miss. French are you fighting with me on this?" He asked.

Damn he was so bossy…but somehow I bend to him. He was so charming and he always got his way, I couldn't possibility fight with him over this…or could I.

"Exactly I am! My father wouldn't go this that!"

He then took the hot coco out of my hand and then set it down in front of me on the coffee table. Then he glared at me waiting for something, but I didn't reply to his glare. Instead I began reaching for my hot coco again since I was cold.

"No…hot coco for you."  
"Gold!" I snapped.

"I frankly don't like your attitude… bend over on my knee." He stated.

What? He was going to spank me…something about that was arousing, and I couldn't deny it. But another side of being spanked hurt! The string feeling on your butt wasn't the idea thing. So I just stared at him like he was crazy. Oh yes spanking was one of the punishments I could tell you that by now. Then he gripped my arm pulling me to him and I couldn't do anything but gasped in surprise. Then he put me over his knee himself, and then pulled down my pants.

"Gold!"

"Now now…your pants didn't do anything." He protested. POP! His firm hand met my ass. It hurt enough to make me gasp and bit my bottom lip. POP! Shut my eyes preparing for another one.

"Now are you going to stay the night with me?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir."

POP! What in the hell was that for? He then pulled my pants and then set back down the couch smirking.

"That last one was for the hell of it…I like touching your ass…among other things on your body."

Flushed and then looked away from him. It was hard to accept the fact that my landlord to spanked me for fighting with him over nothing really. Then got up to go gather my things so I could stay the night at Gold's house. Walked into my room quietly and then rubbed my aching butt. Ouch! His hand felt like a brick…especially the last thing. Hope that doesn't happen again. Now that I know spanking is one of the punishments, I would try to stay on his nice side. Finally put my tooth and hair brush into a bag, along with a silk nightgown and a change of clothes for the next day. Then snuck in a book just in case I would get bored over at his place. The found of the zipper echoed through my room. It made me realize nothing thing else was quiet…to quiet. It was almost uneasy. Put the bag over my shoulder and then walked into the living room seeing that Gold sat there waiting for me. As he saw my bag of my shoulder, he got up and took it from me smiling since he won. Why did he want me over though anyways? If it was for the gift opening, then we could just come over during the day on Christmas for that. Gold then handed me my fur coat and then ordered me to put it on that we were leaving for his house. I didn't fight with him on the coat since it was freezing outside. There was a snow covered ground out that. It was simply beautiful too. Truly a winter wonder land.

The ride to his house was very only the radio was on…a Christmas station. Two song played, jingle bells and silent night. Once he reached his house he parked the car, and then opened both doors for me, the car and house door.

"Go ahead and settle down in the guest room Miss. French, and I'll start up a fire to warm the house up." He said.

Without a word out of my mouth, I found the guest room it was two door down from the master room. Placed my bag on the dresser, and then got out his gift. Gift in hand as I strolled into the living room, seeing a fire was already started. Then it hit like a ton of bricks there was no Christmas tree.

"Where can I put this?" I asked.

"Place it by the fireplace." He replied, and that's just what I did.

"Why is there no tree?" I asked.

"I didn't want one…saw no need in such thing." He scoffed.

"But Christmas is a need…it's a wonderful time of the year." I placed my hands on my hips.  
"You sure do have an attitude today…French."

"I told you…call me Belle. I don't have an attitude Mr. Gold. If anyone does it's you." I replied smiling.

"You're getting one of your presents early…sit down. NO in front of the fire place."

So did as I was ordered too. Then he walked over to me, taking off his tie and then blindfolded it to me. I couldn't see, and it made me nervous. What was he doing? What's my early Christmas present. Sight was no longer a sense I could use at the moment. Then he ordered me to give him my hands so I put them out in front of me. Suddenly something warm and fuzzy locked around my wrist. What in the world was happening to me? Gold laid me down on the rug in front of the fireplace. The silence was killing me, but I didn't dare speak at the moment. I felt his hands roam my body, and then I gasped at the feeling of my clothes coming off of my body.

"Shhh…stay still." He said in a husky voice, that made me shiver. My pants along with my panties were pulled out of me, and then he pushed my shirt over my head, but it couldn't come totally off of me since I had handcuffs on. The same thing happened to my black lacey bra. His hands were cold to the touch so secretly wishing they would warm up soon if he was going to keep touching me. My nipples began to get harden from excitement and his cool touch. "Mm!" I moaned. Moved me hands slowly down to feel him too, though I was cuffed.

"No…" He growled in my ear, his hot breath made me shiver.

Gold pushed my hands back over my head, and I kept them there to make him happy. Suddenly there was a moist hot thing on my thigh…then I realized it was his tongue…and it was moving closer and closer to my sweet stop. Holy! He licked me and I moaned out loudly. Pleasure washed over me when he began to eat me out. Oral something I never did, but hell they is a first for everything. His smooth tongue move in and out of me, oh it was so perfect. I arched my hips up to his mouth loving this. If this was my present thank you Gold! He licked my folds, and then thrusted his tongue deep inside of me, stroking my thighs as he sucked me. Then I came! He then took the tie off of my eyes and I saw him hovering on me.

"We're not done." He smirked, and then rammed into me. I gasped feeling his long hard cock inside of me. It felt so wonderful how he worked it. It made me wonder how many people signed the paper to date him. Doubted a lot, but he was so good in bed…or on the floor. Thrusted smoothly inside of me and grunted. His warm hand found my thigh and then rose my leg up hooking it to his hip. "Ohh Gold!" I moaned as he got deeper in my depths. Growing wet already again. It was amazing! I began rocking me hips to his as the sound of our hip smacking together was heard. Then moved my hands down to meet him, but his hand found my ass and popped it.

"No touching!" He ordered with a hiss.

"Ohhhh okay!" I groaned from the spanking.

His member brushed my g-spot and I came against. Not to long after coming again he found his release and shot it into me. Rolled off panting with a smirk.  
"Merry Christmas!" He said.


	8. New years with a rough start

Author note: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been very busy. Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays. Please leave a review.

It's been a whole week, and papa is starting to worry about me. He found out that Gold, and I have been eating at Granny's; people are their big mouths! I know it was a shocking sight, but gosh people. It's a new year, and I wish to start it off right with Gold. My feelings for him grew, but only I could wish his grew for me too.

Laid in bed relaxing on my day off, no was home beside me. Papa would be home shortly he was just working overtime, so he could pay the rent. I have talked to Gold about the rent, and he eased up on my father a bit. Instantly, my phone began ringing, which made me jump. I took the phone in my hand and then smiled seeing it was.

"Hello, Gold." I purred into the phone.

"Miss. French someone sounds happy today. Maybe I can enjoy the happiness too...if you don't mind me coming over?" He replied, though I couldn't see him, I knew he was smiling.

Odd, normally he didn't ask to come over he just did. "Of course you can come back, better make it quick. My papa won't be gone for too long." That statement made me feel like a bad teenager. Bit my lower lip and then he hung up Ugh! He was coming over; I just knew it. I swung my legs off of the bed, and then slipped on my slippers. Next, slipped on my pink fuzzy robe a gift Gold bought me. He loved to see me wear the things he buys for me. I remind him often that he didn't need to spoil me, but my protests never work on him. Once I sent back a costly necklace he bought me, and he spank me for it. The thought aroused me greatly.

Knock! Oh my! He was here already! How could that have happened? When he called me, he must have already been coming over! That sneaky little devil was here! I ran nearly slipping on the wooden floor to answer the door. When I did open the door to see him, I leaned on the doorway trying to be seductive which he normally thought it was cute instead of seductive.

"Well, you're wearing the robe. Are you naked under it?" Gold asked me, as he came into my house.

Instead of answering him, I quickly opened up the robe showing him my silky black night gown.

"Mmm, that's just as nice." He winked at me, which made me giggle.

I reached up and kissed his lips with passion. He cupped my cheek kissing back just as softly as I was. Our lips danced across each other's His free hand who wasn't holding onto his cane wrapped around my waist. Finally, we broke the kiss for oxygen.

"Mmm." We chimed together.

We traveled into the kitchen, so I could pour him a glass of tea that was made precisely earlier today. I handed him the glass of tea, just the way he liked it. It's been a week since I stayed over at his house, and I knew he would be ordering me to so. I told I couldn't last time he asked since Papa was snooping about after catching us on a date. If papa knew what happened between Gold, and I; he would flip. The kiss we shared earlier aroused me. I placed a hand over his hand who was holding his cane. He looked at me carefully with a small smile creasing on his thin lips.

"Maybe...we could?" I suggested, and then blushed.

He set his tea cup down and then touched my shoulder lightly.

"What is God's name is he doing here!" Papa shouted, which made me jump.

"Oh Papa!" I squealed in shock.

Gold quickly removed his hand from me and then looked at Papa.

"He came back to ask for the payment." I lied!

"I told him that I would pay it! He had his hands on you, Belle!" Papa shouted coming towards us.

"His hand was simply on my shoulder...it was nothing. Even you touch my shoulder papa." I told him hoping it would calm him down.

"But Belle...why is he having tea with you?"

"I asked him for some...you taught me to be kind to everyone." I said the last word firmly.

"Well I'll go." Gold said glancing at me.

"Yes, get out of my house!" Papa shouted.

"It's not your house yet! You're renting it from me; I could kick you, and your daughter out if I wanted to." He said holding back his temper.

I tugged on my father's arm just long enough to get his attention for Gold to leave.

"Belle go to your room! I don't want you speaking with that man." Papa glared at me.

"Papa! I am not a child so don't treat me like one." I snapped and then bit my lip. Now look who was losing their temper. "No you're not Belle, but you're my daughter and live under my roof."

"That can change!" I shouted, and stormed off to my room. Now I wanted to go to Gold's house more than either just out of spite of my father!


	9. Golden Breakfast

Author note: Thanks my wonderful readers! Sorry I have not updated lately! Review review!

I laid in my bed, letting the blankets comfortable me. It's been a while since my papa and I have fought. However; that was a big fight, and it was just a couple of hours ago I threaten to move out of this place. My heart sank a little, as I thought about leaving on my own. It was would be nice, but maybe Gold would take me in. I did not see a reason for him not too.

I messaged Gold on the my cell phone. :Gold, I'm thinking about moving out of my father's house.:

:Well Miss. French are you more than welcome to stay with me. If you can pay the rent ;) :

My heart fluttered since I knew what he meant by pay the rent; it was something I was getting used too. Gold and his dirty ways. He was ripping my innocence away from me, slowly. However; I wasn't complaining, he was a very skilled man. He might have been into different stuff, sexual; however it was thrilling, and I knew he wouldn't harm me.

Suddenly I found my thumbs typing across on my little keyboard of my phone, texting him back.

:I'm sure I can pay the rent:

:I'll come back and pick you up in an hour:

Without message I swung myself off of the bed, and began gathering my things. My papa was going to flip, but it was my life not his!

Well needless to say my papa did throw a fit about me going over to Gold's place, however I didn't tell him I would be living there. It was just for the moment thing until I got money to get a place of my own. The first night was nice; slept in a guess room and called my papa to tell him goodnight, and listened to him begging for me to come back home. Of course I didn't, I could let a man run my life.

The morning woke up hearing nothing, and it was a bit odd. Maybe Gold wasn't home, but it was only eight in the morning; could he have left to go to his store already? I treaded off into the living room, and then peaked in the kitchen seeing him. Before he could spot me I began heading back towards the bedroom.

"Miss. French why you aren't going to skip breakfast are you?" His voice caught me off guard since I was sure he didn't see me.

"Well, good morning to you." I smiled as I turned around.

"Answer the question."

"Well yes I am, I'm not hungry."

"You're not?"

My hand pushed back my hair and I whispered. "Not for food." Instantly a flush creased on my face since I found it hard to believe those words slipped out of my innocent mouth. A smirk creased on his face, and he moved towards me slowly like he was stalking his prey. It nearly made me squirm.

"Nice choice." He said, and then eyed down the table still smirking.

"You're not eating?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"You're mine breakfast, sit on the table." He ordered.

A chill run up my spine, and I found my way to the table rather quickly. It had been nearly a week since he has touched me. And my body was longing for him. Gold stood away from me just staring when he moved his cane up it made me bit my lip. Then he used it to spread my legs so he could get a better view. I blushed as he began walking closer after my legs were opened for him. He set his cane aside, and then ran both of his hands up my thighs pushing up my over-sized T-shirt up. His hands were so warm to the touch. Slowly, I began leaning up to kiss his lips. But he stopped me, and slowly laid me back onto the table. My back was pressed against the chilly table, and it made it hard to see what he was doing. The tips of his fingers picked at my panties. I gave the idea, and rose my hips up helping him remove them.

"Ahh." I squirmed as he stroked my folds.

"Stay still." He hissed.

It was so hard to stay still when he was standing there teasing me. I shut my eyes, and tried staying still while he rubbed me. I grew wet from his touch. Then he stopped, and I lifted my head to see him removing his pants. This was a sight to see! Gold stopped seeing I was watching him, he pushed my head back down so i could not see him. A loud gasp escaped from my lips as my bare butt slid across the chilly table. He pulled me by my thighs closer to him. We were silent waiting for the moment of him entering me. I arched my hips to him waiting. "Ahhh!" And it happened. It felt amazing how easily he slipped inside of me. Gold started thrust within me causing my moans to pour out; one after another. One of his large hands held onto my outer thigh coming me in place, and then before I could wonder where the hand went off to...I felt it slip under my T-shirt. It inched up until it reached one of my bare breasts.

"No bra..." Gold commented, and then grunted from the pleasure.

"N-no...I don't...w-wear one to bed." I spoke in between moans.

"Shhh.." He shushed me, and then gripped my other thigh pulling me closer. His harden length was deep inside of me. The walls clenched around his member and he growled. "Not yet!" He ordered. My legs hugged around his waist as he started going faster. The table was rocking, or I was...wasn't sure at the time being. I was to focused on not finishing yet as he ordered me too. Gold was ramming on my sweet spot, and finally I couldn't hold back any longer. "GOLD!" I nearly scream in pleasure.

Suddenly I felt his nails dig into my thigh showing me he wasn't pleased that I came already. "Sorry." I groaned. Within moments he finally, released into me. Once he was out of me, he began fixing his pants.

"Don't be sorry dearie; it's not your fault you can hold back with a skilled man." He smirked at me while I was sitting up. Then without realizing it, I rolled my eyes since he was being cocky.

"Miss. French." He warned.

"I didn't mean it!" I protested quickly.

"Go to your room." Was all his reply.

I sighed and then reach for my panties, but he took them holding them away from my reach.

"No you don't get these back! You didn't earn it."

I gaped at him, and then stormed off to my room like a child.


	10. Sorry from the author

Okay I'm so sorry. I got a new job, moved and other things happened in me life. I haven't been able to write...I forgot about my stories for weeks. So if you guy still are interested I'll write again.


End file.
